Fateful Contretemps
by Loyalty counts
Summary: What would happen if twenty year old Kyoko went to the court to sign papers of getting a licence only to get a certificate of marriage? And no less with Koun Hizuri, a business tycoon. What would happen if she had to wait for six months to get divorce... And then gets diverted? (AU)


**Fateful Contretemps**

Sometimes I sit back and try to remember how it all started. It was the accident, where I met Koun for the first time.

But Koun argued for days that he knew me from before. We kept this up for five years, since we married "accidently". This, was the accident I was talking about.

It happened like this, when I was in a hurry to sign the papers for my license as I had just turned twenty. I practically ran inside the office, not even bothering to look at the sign on top that clearly said, " Marriage registration."

I remember hurriedly giving my identification card to the guy sitting behind the glass table, writing my name without even bothering to read the document he gave me. There was another name written above mine, but I didn't bother looking at it. It was probably some agents name through which I could make my license. I have that paper back, as he handed my id card. Then in came another guy who was extremely tall, abnormal for a Japanese man. He fluidly took the pen and signed on the paper the agent gave. And then the agent said something that made my heart drop.

"Congratulations, you both are husband and wife."

I blinked, snapping my head harshly in the direction of the agent. I look at the guy for the first time now, as he does the same. Our faces mirrored the shock.

"You're not Naomi!" He said.

As the reality of the situation finally settled in, I snatched the paper from his hand, looking at the contents of the document as my face grew whiter.

"Miss?" I snap my head in the direction of the agent, the victim of my murderous glare.

"Koun?" We all look towards the door, revealing a beautiful lady who wore the wedding dress.

Beside me the guy stepped forward, sighing tiredly.

"Naomi, I—"

"Is she the true bride, Hizuri-san?"

That guy sighed again, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. "Yes."

The agent behind us gasped, standing up from his chair and walking forward.

"I'm so sorry, Hizuri-san! I didn't know! I thought this beautiful woman was your fiancee!"

I blushed when he called me beautiful, all ready to protest when he turned to me and started apologizing profusely. I waved it off, trying to open my mouth and ask him if he could revert it back.

"How dare you marry him! You are such a gold digger, you are only after his money!" That woman started jabbing her finger on my chest angrily.

I controlled my anger, all my emotions and looked at her calmly.

"I didn't marry him on purpose, it was by accident. We can cancel the marriage right—"

"Um, miss?" Our heads snapped at the direction if the nervous agent.

"You can't do it just yet. You will have to wait for six months."

I gasped, panic filling my eyes as I backed to the door shaking my head. I had vowed never to marry in my life! This can't be happening.

"No no no no no, this can't be happening! I never wanted to get married." I looked at the floor horrified.

"Please say there is another way! Please!" I started pleading the agent who shook his head at me sorrowful making my heart sink and something cold form in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, miss."

I sit down, holding my head in my hands, ignoring everyone as they all started speaking at once. I ignored the discussion Koun and Naomi had. They seemed to have come to a conclusion as Koun cleared his throat.

"Mogami-san. I understand that this was a mistake we could not undo, so I suggest we stay like this for six months, without bothering each other until the day six months complete and then we can take divorce. That way, I can marry Naomi-chan and you can live your life "

I thought about his offer, finding it reasonably good. I nod my head, looking at him for the second time. But this time, I notice the emerald eyes staring at me intently. His blond hair was combed neatly, the white tux complementing it. He was damn handsome and tall, maybe that's what made Naomi so riled up. She lost a handsome husband.

"I agree. But as soon as six months get over, I will be waiting here, same time." I started to get up, ignoring the hand he offered. I dust myself and walk out of the registration room as if nothing happened. I checked the date, it was 25th of October.

I had no idea how stupid I was in thinking I was actually freed from that.

* * *

"Kyoko, someone has come to see you, " Okami-san of the restaurant I live in said. I looked up from my science book. It had been almost three days since that misfortune, and I hadn't been bothered ever since.

I set my book down, tying my hair up into a messy bun as I climb down the flight of stairs. And then I come face to face with Koun Hizuri, my accident husband. He was wearing a plain white shirt and blue jeans. His hair was messy as if he didn't bother comb it. As soon as he saw me, he didn't show any expression. I cautiously walk towards him, well aware that I was in my pyjamas.

"Hello, Hizuri-san." I greeted him as he didn't move his eyes from me.

He gave me a brief nod. "Hello, Mogami-san."

He beckoned me to follow him outside. I turn behind and give Okami-san a sign. She nodded as I followed him.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san, but I really need you to move your luggage to my apartment."

I frowned, not understanding at all. He ran his fingers over his hair, looking tired.

"The thing is, my parents are coming over. And they know nothing about the bride I was getting married to."

I scrunched my eyebrows together, confused.

"How can your parents not know about the lady you were going to marry?"

"The thing is, I only had to marry someone so my father would stop pestering me and my mother fixing me on blind dates. So I had asked Naomi Makoto, the famous model. She was a good friend of mine who agreed to marry me since she was in love with me."

I give him a dubious look, completely stumped. Why did he have to go through all the troubles to just get rid of his parents interferences? Oh, and how did he know her address? Why was he saying all this to her? What did he want from her?

"I know you probably have many questions running in your mind, but I promise I will explain everything once you pack your luggage and get it out. I'll wait."

I hesitate, glancing at the Darumaya couple. They had practically been my parents every since I came to Tokyo to go to the university. I can't just run off like that.

I went back, telling them the truth, watching as their expressions changed from shock to anger to sympathy. Finally, when they had finally agreed, I packed everything and went down. Koun stepped forward and tried to take my luggage. I wasn't going to give my luggage to someone I barely knew. Plus, I only had a small duffel bag.

He gave me a surprised look but didn't comment on it. I climbed on the shotgun seat, not wanting him to look like a driver or me looking like some snobby woman. Or maybe I was overthinking.

"So, this is where you live, " He said. I nodded absently as I stared outside the window. We had been sitting in silence for about five minutes when he cleared his throat.

"Aren't you studying in university?" He asked curiously.

"Why do you ask?"

"You still look young for mid twenties and too old to be sixteen." He shrugged.

I raise an eyebrow at him, but didn't comment on it.

"Listen,if we have to make this work, you will have to cooperate. So please, stop giving me those expressions." I opened my mouth to answer. But got saved by the growling of my stomach. He stayed silent for a few minutes, an amused expression playing on his face.

I was of course, as red as a tomato can ever be. He pulled back near a restaurant that looked expensive.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a frown. He raised an eyebrow, getting out of the car.

"Nothing really, let's have our lunch."

I blushed, turning away. "I'm not hungry."

"Your stomach will protest again, then maybe you won't be able to lie, " He said. I turned my head and found myself frozen due to his ice cold smile. I glare at him for making me feel like that.

"Stop smiling like a creep! I'll eat okay?" I yelled as I got out of the car. He gave me a surprised look, as if he couldn't believe I had the nerve to yell on his face. Somehow, it made me extremely satisfied.

We made our way inside, sitting on one of the tables as Koun looked at the menus.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Anything is fine," I mumble as I read my novel. I know, I know. Bad manners. But I was bored. And I didn't want to talk to him. I already have enough people running behind me in the university as if I stole their something.

"Okay then, two frog legs—"

"NO!" I yelp, setting my book down finally. Koun gave me a triumphant smirk, making me blanched. I look at the blushing waitress and try to calm my annoyance.

"1 hamburger with eggs on top."

Koun looked at me curiously, as I sit back and take my book back.

"So, where are you from?"

"Kyoto," I mumble.

He stayed silent for another minute when my hamburger came. My eyes sparkled at the sight and I took a bite of this heavenly thing. I closed my eyes, savouring the delicious taste that melted in my mouth.

I almost dived in when I stopped suddenly and looked at Koun. He was staring at me amusedly, his lips stretched in a smile. I blushed furiously, looking down at my hamburger.

"It's okay, I won't say anything."

I blushed even more and decided to pack it up and eat it in the house, in a private room. As I scurried to call the waitress, he kept his hand on mine, sending a tingling sensation down my spine.

I snap my head in his direction as he looked at me with a gentlemanly smile that made a few women in the back sigh and me shiver.

"I said, I won't say anything."

I shivered and glared at him for giving me that fake look. I sat down and ate my lunch almost grumpily as he ate his frog legs.

We walked back to the car as soon as Koun paid the bill with some tip. I was really tempted to run, it was extremely suffocating.

"Does anyone know about... The accident that happened?" I finally asked him after finding my voice.

He glanced at me, taking a turn to the left with his car.

"They don't know that it was an accident. They think I married you of purpose. My parents weren't supposed to find out, but they found out after Naomi threw a fit in my apartment after that faithful thing. Naomi called up my parents and congratulated them harshly for being in laws."

I look at him guiltily, making him smile. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know I caused such a big problem for you! I'm so so so sorry! I—"

"It's okay. What's done is done. Besides, I didn't like her much anyway. And we were going to divorce after an year had passed. Since I only needed to show my parents that I am not capable of marrying."

I stare at him, his expression hard and indifferent. We both were almost same yet so different.

"Will they not be disappointed?" I asked him, imagining how parents usually be towards their parents. After all, I had no one.

He sighed, "Once you meet them, you will understand. They will be coming next week. And they demanded to video everyday, so they could talk to you, " He muttered.

I suddenly felt nervous, afraid that his parents might hate me. All those stories I read about mother in laws, I had a pretty good image of how she might treat me.

"Don't worry, they won't eat you," I could hear the amusement in his voice. I scowled, feeling like a child with the way he was treating me.

"I'm feeling you will enjoy every moment torturing me, " I mumbled under my breath. If he heard it, he didn't comment on it.

We arrived to a large compound, he took his car inside and parked it inside. We took the elevator and made it to the top floor. As soon as we came out of the elevator, Koun handed me a key as he inserted his in the lock. We entered a simple flat, elegant yet so simple. The walls were white, but the one in which the led TV was stuck on, it was black and a little a front. There was a kotatsu that was hiding behind the sofa. The sofas where black. Everything over here was black and white.

He stopped in front of a large room. It was completely unused, I'm guessing it's the guest room. It means he doesn't get too many guests.

"You are free to use the kitchen, or order food. The menus from every restaurant are on the table beside the telephone near the main door."

I motioned me to follow him, and we entered the kind of kitchen every woman dreams of. I was so awed, for a moment it was just me in the kitchen as I looked around with delight and gasped at every thing. The fridge was high tech, he even had all the ready to make things, a coffee maker and all the pots and pans were of high quality.

I was brought back from la la land as I heard him chuckle. He turned my head and found him staring at me. He was leaning on the doorframe. And for the first time, I noticed everything about him. The way his shirt hugged his muscles when he folded his hands. The way his hair fell on his face making him look handsome. His eyes bore into mine, emerald eyes piercing right into my soul.

Blushing as dark as blood, I hid my face in my hands. He laughed, making me even more red.

"It's not funny!" I grumbled as he sat on the table in the kitchen.

"Maybe," He gave an annoyingly American shrug that made me glare at him. I glanced at the clock hung on the wall above the table he was sitting. It was almost lunch time. I pulled my sleeves, as I opened the fridge, thinking of the things I could make—

My jaw dropped, there wasn't a single thing in the fridge. "Hizuri-san!" I exclaimed.

He came up behind me, breathing on my neck making me yelp.

"Don't do that!" I glared at him, rubbing my neck where his hot breath touched. It sent a shiver

"I don't cook," He said, ignoring me completely.

"But I do. And I'm going to go down and buy all the things right now."

I went back to my room and pulled my trenchcoat on myself. As I was making my way outside, he followed me from behind. I frowned.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm pretty sure you don't know where the nearest convenient store is," He said, slipping his feet in the shoes. I considered it for a moment then nodded.

We both went down, talking about my university and his work. It turns out, he was a twenty four year old business man who settled his life in Japan after he made his first success. I told him about my studies.

He frowned, "Don't your parents miss you, I can't imagine any young lady who came right after she received the letter. Any parent would first make sure they spent every holiday with them."

I sighed, looking hard at the floor as we made it to the store. "If I had that is, " I said it so bitterly, I was sure he was surprised. I could feel him staring at me from behind as we made our way inside.

Ten minutes in, and I was laughing hard.

"How can you not know the difference between wheat and All purpose flour?" I asked him.

He gave me a dubious shrug as he smiled sheepishly. I'd asked him to get me flour for pancake.

"I don't cook remember?"

"But they both taste so different!"

"Yeah, well let's just say I don't eat them together, " He said looking at me, embarrassed.

For a few more minutes, we were searching for boneless chicken, and he gets drumsticks.

"You can cut the bones out and make it boneless, " He said, after handing it to me. I stared at him, clearly amused. We both went back to the freezer where all the frozen items were kept. I picked a boneless chicken packet. Koun gave me a sheepish look as we went to the counter.

This was the first time I enjoyed shopping even for simple grocery.

* * *

For three continuous days we ate breakfast, lunch and dinner. And that were the only times we interacted too after our adventure in the store. I had exams, and when he heard that, he didn't disturb me much. I didn't mind either, I was grateful for the space he was giving me.

Tomorrow I had my exam, and I had to study hard. And for hours I was concentrating hard, till I closed my eyes u consciously, sleeping on the table. The next time I woke up, I was in my own bed, tucked in neatly. I blushed, thinking that Koun must have carried me to my room.

I went back to sleep, feeling warm and fuzzy thinking about him. I'm sure next day I was going to go down in my exam.

I wrote my exam, my smile growing bigger as I got the right answers. I couldn't wait to go out and scream "yes"

As soon as I came out, I saw Koun waiting for me. Feeling giddy, I ran to him and hugged him fiercely, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy I did it!" I exclaimed. After a second or two, he wrapped his hands around, making me feel safe and warm. He patted my head, as I pulled back. He gave me a heavenly smile, it blinded me and made my heart flip over.

"Good job, Mogami-san," He said. I blinked, as reality downed on me. I backed away too suddenly, shocked.

"What are you doing here?!" I asked, as he tried to recover from the sudden imbalance I caused him.

"I thought you wouldn't have any way to come back since you hadn't gone to the university since you shifted. So I thought I'd pick you up."

My eyes softened, thinking how much of a gentleman he was. I gave him a smile, getting in the car.

"So, I'm guessing you got the answers right," He said after a moment. I was so excited, I went onto a tirade of explanations of what the question was and how I answered when I stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, I must be making you feel bored," I said guiltily. He shook his head, "No, I'm not bored. I'm listening to every word you are saying."

We stopped moving due to the traffic light being red, and he set his emerald eyes on me, "I will never get bored. I will listen to anything you say."

I give him a grateful smile, something warm spreading in my chest. And then I dive into chattering about the stories I've read, all the good ones.

All the time, he kept a soft smile on his face.

* * *

I calmly sit in the kitchen in front of Koun as he dial his parent's number. As soon as the phone is picked up, I freak out, ready to run. But when he gave me look, I sat unwillingly.

"Koun! How are you my son?" A deep voice sounded from the phone. My heartbeat increased, I'm pretty sure Koun can hear it. And no doubt, he would tease me later.

"I'm fine dad," Koun said.

"Oh Koun! I want to talk to your new bride! I'm so upset you got married without telling us, I wanted to—"

"Mom!", Koun complained, wincing as he heard her voice. I giggled, I had never seen a grown man complain like a child. It was adorable, when he was whiny.

" Alright alright, I get it. So, where is she?" His mother said from their. I straightened up, looking at Koun nervously. He gave me an encouraging smile.

"Hello, mother in law. This is Kyoko Mogami and I apologize for marrying your son without telling you and I'm truly sorry for not informing you—"

"Woah calm down, darling. And stop calling me mother in law, it makes me sound cruel. Call me mother, and it's okay. I like you. I think when I come home, we will do lots of shopping!"

I sighed in relief, my heart still beating erratically. I glance at Koun, who was stifling a laugh. I elbowed him, making him laugh more openly now. I can't believe this guy

We spoke to his parents for few more minutes when Father was called for a job and they had to cut the call. Koun sighed tiredly, calling it night when he went back to his room. I closed the phone and went to his room to give it back to him.

I opened the door, just about to keep the phone—

He was sleeping shirtless on his bed. I blushed so hard, I almost bumped the cupboard. I was about to leave as quickly as possible but then I remembered that he might get cold. Slowly, keeping my eyes on the ceiling, I pulled the blanket from below, covering him. As soon as the danger was out, I looked around normally sighing in relief.

He looked cute when he slept like that, adorable even. He had been really drained out to sleep like that. I wonder if he woke up cold every night like this, with no one to cover him. No one to warm him.

I sat down, stroking his hair, thinking how lonely it must have been to do everything without anyone around. To take care of yourself when no one is there to do it for you.

He mumbled something in his sleep and I decided it was time to go. I closed the door softly and went into my own bedroom.

Next day we will be more open and friendly.

I hope.

* * *

"No means no, " He said firmly. I frowned, holding the plate of breakfast. I can't believe he was deceiving me for almost a week with not eating properly. I had been so distracted with my exam, I never noticed that he probably threw the food in the trash before I could spot it.

"How can you just not eat your breakfast? I can't allow you to go without eating this entire plate."

I crossed my hands over my chest, placing the plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. He better eat it, or else there would be no one more worse than me. He sighed, picking his knife and fork up.

He ate all the whole breakfast while looking at I pleadingly. I allowed a small smile on my face as I tried to school I expression. He looked like a lost puppy with that expression. But I wasn't budging, nope, not even a little.

"I'm done," He declared after swallowing the last bite. I giggled a little, earning a bright gentlemanly smile from him. I smirked at him, "It doesn't work on me. "

He gave me a surprised look as I blushed suddenly at the way I sounded. It was like I was flirting with him.

I looked at the kitchen clock and gasped, "It's eight and you will be late!" I started pushing him, as I grabbed my purse from my room. As we went out of the door, he touched my arm lightly, making me shiver.

"Mogami-san, let me drive you."

I shook my head, "It's okay. You'd be late and I don't want to impose on—"

"I'm willingly asking you to allow me to drop you," He said softly.

My heart raced yet again, as my mouth closed and opened. I gaped like a fish as he led me to his car.

"Are you scared that you would be seen with me?" He teased me, as I kept mumbling under my breath how I was inconveniencing him.

I glared at him, "If that was the case, I would be wearing a scarf by now."

"Hmm, you are anyway having one around your neck. I think you would pull it over your face—"

"It isn't for you!" I screamed on his face, as soon as he stopped in front of the gate. I quickly covered my face, to avoid being found out by a cockroach who would be too glad to find me and ruin my day.

I could feel Koun watching me curiously from behind. I did the biggest mistake of looking at my left when I tripped on my foot and let my scarf slip.

"Oh look, the plain boring girl has come!" Oh no.

I scrambled quickly, trying hard to get away when he blocked me. I glared at him, his blue eyes shining as his messy blonde as messy as it can ever be. He was smirking at me, as if he was having a great day bullying me.

"What do you want, Fuwa?" I snarled. He just laughed at me, taking my notebook.

He made a fake shocked expression, "Oh look, our servant writes!" And he and his fangirls started laughing, making me want to throw up. I tried to reach for the book, but before I could, he threw it. I jumped to catch it, knowing very well that I wasn't going to land very safely.

However, I was caught in an embrace of someone's strong arms. I was held close, and I could feel the anger radiating from this guy. I pulled back and froze in shock.

Koun was glaring murderously at them, holding my book.

'Demon Lord!' I thought.

He handed me my book and strode forward calmly. He suddenly caught Sho's collar and looked into his eyes with fire almost setting him ablaze.

"Don't you dare touch my wife like that!" He growled, making me red. He punched him in the gut, and rushed forward to stop him from doing any more harm. Sho was coughing blood as I pulled Koun behind.

"Koun!" I yelled when I thought he wasn't going to calm down. He blinked once, twice then scowled.

"If you even think about coming near her, I promise you I'll show you every level of hell," He glowered when I dragged him away from there.

"Hizuri-san!"

"What?" He asked irritably. I winced a little, not liking demon Lord one bit. Although I felt something warm spread inside me when he defended me, I couldn't help feeling worried for him.

"You didn't need to do that," I said softly, as he seethed. He controlled his anger, but I knew he was still upset. But why?

"How could he just do like that, why didn't you tell me before that there was a bully in university?"

"And say what? Darling, there's this guy who bullies me every chance he gets. So come and punch him to death so the university starts hating me?" I snapped. That seemed to slap him on the face as he blinked.

My anger started dissipate, and I gave him a small smile. "I can handle myself. Some things are better left off like that. Because he isn't worth it."

He sighed, and frustratedly ran his fingers through his hair. We went back, and found no Sho around. Only curious girls who stared at Koun and whispered. It made me nervous, and so did Koun's murderous look.

I shouldn't have accepted the lift at all.

* * *

Koun's parents couldn't come over. His father's client suddenly sent him a cryptic message forcing him to stay back.

I was kind of relieved when I found that out, making Koun laugh. I felt so embarrassed that he found me out, but he waved it off like it was no big deal.

I smiled when I thought about him. We started getting more comfortable around each other, although we did argue from time to time.

And it became a compulsion, that Koun leave me to the University. No matter what I do, he would not budge. It wasn't so bad being with him, except when I reach the campus. He would glare at Sho before he left, as if looks could kill.

Sometimes a girl would talk to me kindly only to ask Koun's phone number. I don't what takes over me when they do, either I give them a murderous glare, or say something really rude.

"Kyoko," I turned around, finding Sho looking at me seriously.

"What do you want, Sho?"

"When did you get married?"

I sighed, ignoring him. He has been asking me the same question sometime now. It has become more annoying than the bullying. Koun would be here any mom—

"Answer me, Kyoko. Dammit!" Sho demanded grabbing my arm and taking us in a dark place.

I glared at him, all my demons strangling him for even steering me away from he public area.

"I'm not answering you. Why do you even care?" I growled.

He roughly grabbed my chin, looking straight into my eyes. His harsh eyes softened. Only for a second.

"I—"

"How dare you touch my wife!" Before I could open my mouth, or Sho for that matter, I was easily pulled back. Koun pushed me behind him. The temperature of the room was so cold, I found myself shivering.

Sho glared, he even had the nerve to stand against the demon Lord. I had to applaud him silently for being so bravely foolish.

"I was only speaking to her!" He said.

"While grabbing her and pulling her chin like that?" Koun challenged. Sho faltered and looking at the way Koun smirked, I didn't want to find out what would happen if I let him do whatever he wanted.

"Hizuri-san..."

He didn't budge.

"Koun-san..."

Still no response.

Before he could lung, I pulled his collar and crushed my lips with his. Something tingled in my body, it was on fire suddenly. He was so shocked, he didn't move as I pulled away, breathing heavily and blushing hard.

"Come on!" I pulled him towards the car. I started the car and started driving.

"You know how to drive!" He seemed to be coming out of his shock.

"Well yes, why do you think I was in that office that day?" I retorted, still overwhelmed from my reckless action.

Neither of us spoke the rest of the ride, thanks to my outburst.

* * *

I was prepared to bow down as soon as he closed the door, to apologize for the shameless act I had conducted that day.

As soon as the sound of the door clicked, I was the floor.

"Mogami-san?" He inquired in a surprised tone.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for kissing you like that! I—"

"Calm down, it's okay, it's not like the world has en—"

"You don't understand! I just created rumors for you to suffer!" I cried.

He gave me a surprisingly soft smile, as if the thought of having rumors about me kissing him was sweet.

"Well, you didn't kiss anyone else other than your husband," He teased with a little smirk. I blanched, trying to process his words.

Wh— _what?_

He laughed, holding his stomach. I suddenly felt very angry, how could he _do that?!_

"Playboy!" I stormed back into my room, as he stared after me confused.

"What do you mean by th—"

I closed the door. I could hear him sigh on the other side.

Although I would never admit it out loud, I wished he would have responded to that kiss.

I loved the feeling of his lips on mine.

* * *

"Wait!" I turned around, finding Koun running after me. It had been three days exactly since that kiss. Neither of us brought it up when I came out of the room and cooked dinner for us. I guess we mutually decided it was better to let it be forgotten.

He was holding his car keys. I narrowed my eyes, watching him come after me. He wasn't wearing his business suit, he was in his casuals which was actually a surprise.

I had successfully avoided Koun from dropping me to the university. I did receive a few weird looks from the people in my class, and the whispering seemed to have increased.

I even got a few glares. I didn't understand why, but why bother. It's not like I'm trying to impress. My way of dressing would explain it clearly, I am always wearing something that isn't attractive and only comfortable.

"Let's go, or else we will be late," He said, leading me to his car. I felt suspicious.

"Why aren't you wearing your business suit?"

He just shrugged, "I didn't feel like."

"A professional business man never forgets his professionalism and—are you even listening to me?" I asked him, annoyed as he opened the door for me. I reluctantly sat in, still eyeing him suspiciously. He took the seat next to me and took a deep breath.

Koun was whistling the entire way, as if he was excited for the day ahead. I was perplexed, not exactly getting what was going on.

He gave me a brilliant smile, almost sending me to grave with how sharp it pierced my heart and how it increased my heart beat.

These days I'm seeing him more and more in my dreams, dressed as a prince.

0o0o0

"We've got a new assistant teacher who will assist us with the lab practicals. His name is Tsuruga Ren. Please behave yourself," Our lab instructor said. She was blushing and sighing. We all fell silent, if you ignored the silent giggling of few girls who were getting comfortable with their boyfriends.

And in came a tall man, who had black hair and brown hair. His smile was gentle and posture confident. I couldn't help feeling I've seen him somewhere. He stood right beside the instructor and bowed humbly. As he stood back up, for a brief second, he held my eyes, making me suck my breath.

"Hello, I'm Tsuruga Ren, and I will assist you around," He said flashing everyone an easy smile.

He strolled around as our lab instructor gave a few instructions and left the class under the control of Tsuruga-san. I was half glad I had a partner who was only staring at me since I was declared his partner.

What was his name again? I think Kijima. Oh. I just recalled. He is the university playboy.

"Kyoko-chan, what—"

"Hidehito-san," A shiver went down my spine hearing his deep voice as he stood before me with a sweet smile. Something about that smile made me terrified.

"Aren't you going to mix the contents rather than talking to Mogami-san?" He asked gently. It made me nervous and I can see that it made Kijima too from the way Ren was glaring at him as if he was going to grill him alive.

I sighed, trying to concentrate on the things I was told to do. I tried very hard to add the correct concentration, what with Tsuruga-san staring at me so intently as if he were assessing me.

I hated this class.

* * *

Koun had come to pick me up, again, in his casual clothes. I didn't bother asking him, I had been pissed off because of that practical class.

He was in an extremely good mood, and looking at him I felt even more annoyed. I waited till he settled on the couch in the living room. I calmly walk in the living room and said, "I think you dropped your pen."

He turned his eyes and nodded in recognition. He reached forward to take the pen, when I pulled my hand back.

"And it just happened to have dropped in the lab this afternoon... Right Tsuruga-san?"

His eyes widened as I held the pen in front of him. Somehow I was loving every minute of torturing him.

"Did you think I wouldn't know?" I smirked as I threw the pen at him. He caught it with great ease.

"I knew something was off when you suddenly dressed casually. And the sudden use of whistling..." I continued.

"Ho—how did you _know_ it was me?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, no one is as tall as you and with a body lik—" I suddenly stopped looking at him.

"With a body like that?" He asked innocently.

Blood rushed to my cheeks, thinking how close I was to admitting to him that I check him out.

He stood up languidly, coming closer and closer until I was backing the wall and he was so close, I could feel his breath on my face.

"Come on, tell me how did you realize it was me?" He asked Huskily, making my heart excited. The way he was looking at me was dark and soft at the same time.

 _Emperor of the night!_

"I—I o—only—"I stopped stuttering as I felt him shaking above me. Due to our height difference, I couldn't sometimes make out his expressions. His shoulders were shaking, and for a few seconds, I was concerned until I noticed him not questioning me anymore. I raised my head a little more and saw him hiding his face.

My blood boiled so high, I started punching him. " That was so _mean_!"

He laughed openly now as I kept hitting him. He tried to avoid me as he kept going back.

Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and we both lost our balance.

That left us both staring at each other. We were both left in a compromising situation, his hand round my waist and my hands on his chest.

My eyes unconsciously kept going back to his lips.

The rude interruption of the bell woke us up, leaving us blushing. I had to admit, Koun was adorable when he blushed.

We scrambled to our feet, with me muttering a sorry before I briskly walked to the door.

There, right in front of me, was Shin Watanabe. My school friend.

* * *

I got juice for the men from the kitchen, with the tension dripping so heavily, I could feel it.

I cleared my throat to grab their attention, and smiled at Shin.

"So, how are you?"

He gave me a cheerful smile, as if I'd saved him from falling. Well, he always did give me that smile before too.

"I'm great, Kyoko-san! What about you? Your new home is very classy," He commented whilst looking around.

I gave him an easy smile, hiding my scared expression under a calm demeanor.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Shin-san." I said modestly.

"What do you do for living," Koun asked darkly, I felt like he was sharpening knifes. With the way he was staring at him, Shin would have died.

"He means to say, what are you planning to do after you complete your studies," I elaborated when Koun was not going to say anything.

"Oh, I was going to become a teacher. I love teaching children—I'm sure you already know that, Kyoko-san. And also there is another reason to that too." He gave me a timid smile.

I smirked at him, remembering what he wanted me to. He blushed and averted his eyes as Koun intensified his stare.

"Um, I'll get something for you to eat, I'm sure, uh,um, Koun-san can you tell more about his ongoing business. Ain't it, err Koun-san?" He seemed to wake up from his trance as he stared after me stunned. I think he didn't expect me to say his name so informally.

* * *

"You didn't have to glare at him like that, he was my school friend and probably the only friend I had in school," I put my hand on my hips.

"I didn't like the way he was staring at you. He was having a crush on you," He grumbled.

"For god's sake—wait, Koun are you perhaps, jealous?"

He snapped at that so fast, that answered my question pretty well.

"Of course not! It's not like he was flirting with my wife," He exclaimed. I held my hands up, exasperatedly.

"For goodness' sake he has someone he loves!"

That certainly made him confused.

"He became a teacher in the school where she teaches and is currently courting her. He has been in love with her for what, four years now."

He fell silent, speechless. I stood up and stormed from there, fuming.

Why did he have to be so possessive? I don't get it. It's starting to annoy me.

* * *

I couldn't believe Koun would spend so much on a dress, it was so expensive. I didn't budge no matter what I said, in fact he seemed more determined when I tried to persuade him. I was so frustrated, yet I felt so nice.

He knew that I had liked that dress. He saw me that day looking at that dress when we were waiting in the traffic. And I couldn't help but feel giddy about it. A delirious smile spread on my face as I ran my hand on that dress.

Then I sighed, I'm not deserving of this dress.

I fold it, and keep it in my suitcase. I will preserve my first gift with all my heart. As I was going out of the room, I found a small note attached to it.

 _Happy Birthday, Kyoko._

I snapped my head at the calendar, it was 25th of December.

My door burst open, and in came Koun with a cake. He was wearing those party caps while smirking at me.

"Happy birthday, Mogami-san."

I laughed, silly of me.

He gave me a rose, telling me a story about some queen Rosa. I was so focused on his expressions, that I missed out on all the things he said.

As soon as he said good night, I smelled the rose. When I opened my eyes, I found something sparkling inside.

Princess Rosa.

* * *

I marked the date on the calendar. It has been exactly four months since we got married accidentally. I sighed. Back then, I would not have been so affected if they would have asked me to sign the divorce papers.

But now? What had changed? Why was I so reluctant?

I had so many reasons to not do it, so many hopes I've clung to, and I couldn't leave Koun on his own.

Not after knowing him now. He would not eat properly, he would forget about his health when it came to work.

I didn't know he was suffering until he slept on his dinner last night. He had been going for work in the night after I slept. I scolded him for not taking care of his health.

I checked the time, it was one in the afternoon. He has been sleeping after eating his breakfast. I dished his chicken clear soup and some easy to eat foods that would not hurt his throat much. I pulled a tray and kept all the plates and bowls inside.

He was still sleeping, as I placed the tray on his night stand.

I lightly shook him, "Hizuri-san, please wake up. Lunch is ready."

He groaned, pulling my arm. He encircled his arms around me, nuzzling his head in my neck, sending a shiver down my spine.

My heart picked its pace, as I struggled to slowly come out of his strong hold.

How could he be so sick yet he able to hold me tight.

"Stay with me, please."

My cheeks were flushed as his begging voice reached my ears. He was so close. ... ... .. So _damn close._

"Hizuri-san, your lunch...it will get cold."

"Well, I don't care. I just want you, you're so warm, " He mumbled beside me. His voice was drifting as I frantically thought about ways to escape his death grip.

"Hizuri-san," I said.

"Hmm?"

"I will not speak to you if you don't get up this instant and eat!"

"It doesn't matter, I just want you in my arms."

I had to calm down and remind myself that he wasn't in his senses right now.

"I will forcefully come out of your arms and not speak to you if you don't eat."

He groaned, loosening his hold. I quickly got out of his hold and took the bowl in my hand.

"Here take it," I said.

He groggily looked at the bowl then at me. Then he pointed at his mouth, making me think how adorable he was. And how I could just kiss him right now.

Wait, _what?!_

"Feed me."

I became even more red if that was possible.

He was looking at me like a puppy, lost puppy. I hesitated, and the intensity the puppy dog eyes increased. I gulped as I took the spoon and blew the soup. I fed him, which he happily complied to.

I was so embarrassed, but I felt this strange warmness spreading in my chest, as if him being so vulnerable made me happy that he trusted me.

I could get used to it every day.

Wait, why the hell did I think about that?

* * *

I knocked on the door, and then entered the room finding Koun staring at his hands. He looked up when I came inside with some soup and his medicines.

"Thank you, Mogami-san." He said softly.

I gave him a smile, shaking my head.

"No, you did it yourself. You were cooperative and willing so it just made me easier to help you heal."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me as I uncovered the food and filled the glass of water. He had this sad look that I wanted to wipe out, he looked at me longingly. Then I gave him a reassuring smile, maybe he was thinking of how he was burden to me. I hope not.

I had to control my breathing as he kept looking at me intently, with extra softness if that were possible.

It just made me more aware of myself, self conscious.

* * *

We occasionally spoke to Hizuri-san's parents and I found out they can be very doting.

I liked his parents, they were so nice. It made me feel... like they cared about me.

I sighed, jotting whatever the lecturer said. I kept drifting off to Koun, if he was eating the bento I sent him. Since he was going outskirts for a day or two, I packed him a bento for his journey. He was so grateful, he kissed my cheek and said thank you.

I was frozen in my place until he started walking towards the exit and called me. I gave him a lecture for not missing food, and eating on time. I made him promise not to work late in the night and send me videos from time to time of him eating a healthy meal.

Since morning I have been so distracted, I kept thinking about Koun.

The way he concentrated on something he wanted, the way he would smile at me. I chuckled recalling the moments he would act childish, making him adorable and kissable.

Why was I so drawn to him? Why couldn't I get him out of my mind? Why do I care for him so much? Is it because—because perhaps I... _love him_?

Maybe my face had a grave expression, because my sir gave me a concerned look. I gave him a nervous smile and waved it off.

Then I blinked tensely.

If I was in love, this complicates _everything._

Especially if we have to sign the divorce papers twenty days from now.

* * *

"I'm home!"

I flinched when I heard that. He was back, and I didn't know how to face him with this newfound information that I'm in love with him.

Slowly, I come out of my room, finding him removing his shoes. He turned, his emerald green eyes holding my amber ones. He lurched forward, his bright smile intact as he saw him.

"How have you been, Mogami-san?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but my voice seemed to have abandoned me.

He laughed, as he reached for his business bag and remove his phone out.

"I get it, you want to see those videos, and I promise I slept well."

I kept staring at him, trying to figure out how to escape.

But when he showed those videos to me, I had no choice but to stay.

And I was glad I did. Because I would never get to see him again.

* * *

I'm so tired, and I hate it. There was one more extra class before they released us. It was almost eight in the night, and I wondered if Koun ate anything. I texted him few hours ago that I'd be late today. Of course, my final exams were around the corner, so all the subject syllabus' were naturally not completed. And that's why, I have to attend extra classes every alternate day except weekends.

I usually spend my weekend either getting teased by Koun or sitting in the park, reading a novel. I remember one weekend when Koun suggested we should hit the beach. But I was embarrassed that he'd see me in my swimsuit, my figure in display. It had been three years since I last swam anyway. So I probably was out of practice.

I was racing back, trying not to shout at the cab drivers who refused to go to the street where I lived now.

My stomach was churning, a cold knot seemed to twist inside my stomach. And that was making me anxious to go back as soon as possible.

I literally ran upstairs, as the churning seemed to get more worse. I threw open the door, and found Koun pressed against the wall.

And on him was Naomi kissing him, the same woman who was going to marry him six months ago.

Koun saw me and tried to push her. He pushed her away, jerking his head in my direction. He had a desperate expression.

Looking at them kissing, had made something break inside me. Tears welled in my eyes and I managed to look menacingly at them. I was overwhelmed.

"Kyo—"

"I'll meet you that day, with the divorce papers signed!"

Then I stormed out of the house.

Blacking out right in the middle of the street.

* * *

I woke up in another flat, in an apartment that I wasn't accustomed to. I looked down and was relieved to find myself fully dressed.

"Kyoko?"

I froze, my heart dropping.

From the door, Sho came inside looking worried.

"Are you up? How are you feeling?"

I looked away, trying very hard to control my feelings. I didn't want to show this guy my weak state.

"Kyoko, are you alright? I found you lying near my apartment. Did something... Did something happen between you two?"

Just thinking about it hurt, tears just kept coming.

"Why haven't you laughed at me yet? Aren't you supposed to make fun of me? Take advantage of my weakness?" I said.

He sighed, sitting across me.

He raised his eyes, "Look I did that because I didn't want people to think I was uncool. But I genuinely don't hate you. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I ever did to you, I was going to apologize three months ago before you...kissed your husband when he was going to hit me."

I refused to believe him, shaking my head again and again. He hugged him, as I cried on his shoulder. I missed being in Koun's arms, and being in Sho's embrace made me feel like I was cheating him.

 _But didn't he?_

I cried to sleep.

* * *

The next day I was out before Sho woke up. I wrote a small note, thanking for his help and apologizing for not telling him anything.

I took a deep breath when I came out of the house.

I wandered around, trying to remember the date. I looked at the newspaper on the stand.

It was 23rd of March. Two days later,he would be free from me, I thought bitterly. He would be cuddling with Naomi right now. They would be laughing at my foolishness.

I wandered from street to street, looking at couples, families and children who were so happy. Looking at them being happy, I was feeling happy too.

But it only lasted for a few moments until the scene played in my mind yet again. I held my tears in, trying hard not to try. My heart was _so much in pain,_ I could only take so much.

I wandered till I reached a park, where no one was. I lamented on my fate, wondering what wrong I ever did.

Maybe I should have never existed.

I cried and cried.

I reached Darumaya, and was glad when they didn't question me.

I needed to be alone.

* * *

I looked at myself once again in the mirror, prepared. A day was enough to prepare, right?

There was me, cold and distant, wearing a white dress shirt and pencil skirt. My hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail.

I climb the stairs down, greeting the Okami and taisho warmly.

Okami-san kept her hand on my shoulder before I left.

She gave me a sad smile.

"Six months is a long time to wait for a divorce. Follow your heart, Kyoko-chan. Don't let small things get to you."

I was so overwhelmed, I hugged her fiercely and cried. I told her everything, from me coming home and finding him kissing Naomi to me wandering on streets. She pushed the stray strand back.

"I don't justify his actions, but maybe you should have waited for him to explain. You say he was pushed against the wall, what if he was forced? He stayed here the entire day, the last two days, Kyoko-chan."

Okami-san excused herself and started taking orders from others. I wondered how she must have gone through her early days of marriage. Did she have to deal with insecurities that I am currently having? Did she feel all the emotions I am feeling now?

She met my eyes and gave me a reassuring smile.

I took a deep breath and stepped out, ready to go to the court.

Before we sign the papers, if he wanted to explain, I will listen.

* * *

I was walking until a car pulled around the curb and the windows rolled down. Slowly, I came to a stop, my breath bated. It was Koun's car. Koun was staring at me through his dark sunglasses.

"Get in," He said after a long time, in a hoarse voice.

I didn't need to be told twice. The silence was killing me, I felt like I was suffocating slowly. With every meter covered, I felt like my world was ending. Those months, were wonderful. I couldn't have imagined a life like that, it was perfect. I could never imagine a life without Koun.

I blinked my eyes as Koun took a turn away from the court making my heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed.

He didn't answer, instead kept driving until we reached dead end. He stopped his car at the edge of the ground and stepped out of the car.

I followed his example, flabbergasted.

"Why did you bring me here? We will be late for our divo—"

"Is that what you really want, Kyoko?" He asked me, standing right in front of me. My eyes widened for a second. He'd removed his sunglasses and I could see his red eyes and the bags under them.

Why didn't he sleep properly?

"Do you really think I would kiss that woman after six months? After all that I had done, don't you think it's a little late for me to have an affair with her? Wouldn't I have already made it clear the first itself that I wanted Naomi?"

My breath sucked in as his eyes suddenly softened, he closed his eyes.

"I couldn't _even rest_ thinking where you could've been, in what state. Do you know what you've put me through?"

I didn't answer.

"I thought—I thought you were dead! I thought someone had taken you. I was going crazy. Do you even realize what you ever do to me, Kyoko? You make me crazy, frantic and always on my toes. You are so unpredictable, yet," He gave me sad smile, the back of his hand tracing the side of my face, "Yet I couldn't help falling in love with you."

Everything came to a halt. The world just turned upside down.

He dropped his head, closing his eyes. He turned away from me.

"If you still want a divorce, I won't stop you."

My breath hitched when he clenched his hand and started walking to his car.

"Koun!" I shouted, making him stop walking. My tears were falling openly now.

"I love you, I love you so much, I couldn't handle it. I couldn't stand the thought of you being with anyone else. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't give you a chance to explain. I promise you will never doubt on you ever ag—"

I was silenced by a searing kiss, and I returned it happily. He grabbed my waist as I tangled my hands in his hair. They were soft as I had imagined.

Suddenly, he pulled away, dragging me to his car. I frowned as he started driving his towards the court.

"Wha—"

"Let's cancel the divorce."

And I smiled.

* * *

"Kyoko where is my tie?"

I rolled my eyes, he couldn't keep a tie in place. I put my pen down and stand up. He will not let me complete the script tonight.

I find his tie lying on the floor next to the bed.

"Here you go, all set."

He kissed me, holding my shoulders. I relish the feeling of his lips on mine with a smile. He kisses me again, his hands now roaming my body. I laughed as I pushed him away.

"Koun! You have a flight to catch!"

He gave a hurt look, almost believable. I laughed again.

He pouted adorably, earning a kiss.

"If you didn't go, your client might be upset. And then the losses in the business might take a lot longer than this trip."

"It's not like the client is important," He grumbled.

I glared at him, as he sighed and took his briefcase.

"Koun," I called out.

He turned, giving me a sad look, resembling that of a lost puppy.

I bite my lip, nervous all of a sudden.

"I... I'm pregnant."

The look on his face priceless. I only hoped the camera near the door captured everything.

I knew that this would keep him busy for five days in America as he went for the trip. It was an accident, but bound to happen.

Sometimes, accidents are source of a new beginning.

 **The End**.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello guys. This took me almost three days, and a lot of banging of my head against the wall for getting ideas and moving forward. But I enjoyed writing it. I even got astray in the middle(err, I mean the main chapter got updated so that kept me on hold for a while till I got the excitement out of my system.)**_

 _ **So tell me what you think, and please ignore any minor mistakes. I did my best to correct as many as I can. I hope you enjoy this story. I'm not online very often, due to studies and being in hostel. They don't allow mobile phones.**_

 _ **Thank everyone for reading all my stories and taking time out of your schedule to review and favorite many of them. It means a lot to me.**_

 ** _Goodbye guys!_**


End file.
